


One Victor Alone

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko no Hunger Games.</p><p>*</p><p>“Tetsu.” Aomine turns to look at Kuroko. “I volunteered so I could protect you. So don’t worry about relying on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Victor Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the prompt, "Aomine/Kuroko, hunger games." Aomine and Kuroko are from District 5 (fishing).

When the tribute from District 12 tries to kill Kuroko, Aomine loses it. It's the first person Kuroko and Aomine have run into since the games started five days ago. Aomine is kneeling next to the body, shouting. "You talked about your sister! How you volunteered for her. Were you really going to try to meet her with all that blood on your hands!"

Kuroko has to drag Aomine away. Aomine's feet makes rivulets in the dirt, the blood sinking deep into the ground. When they get to safety, Kuroko spends hours making sure there are no tracks.

Aomine's eyes have lost their bright color. Kuroko secures the entrance to their hideout and curls up against Aomine's side. "Aomine-kun," he whispers. "I'm sorry. I'll be stronger. I won't rely on you anymore, so we can get through this together."

"Tetsu." Aomine turns to look at Kuroko. "I volunteered so I could protect you. So don't worry about relying on me. But when the time comes, and it's just you and me, you'll have to kill me. These games have one victor, and one victor alone."

"We can get out together," Kuroko says, again.

"No—we can't." Aomine voice cracks. "When it happens, can you tell Satsuki—I'm sorry."

Kuroko fumbles in the dark for Aomine's hand and squeezes tight. _It's not hopeless,_ he thinks. _I haven't given up yet._

**Author's Note:**

> The tribute from District 12 was Kise; his sister is Yayoi, from Smile Precure.


End file.
